The Mark of Love
by AdriHTana
Summary: Hermione Granger is not who everyone thinks she is. What if the people she is trying to hide from find out her secret? What will happen to her life, her future, and more importantly, her destiny. Will her one true love come and save her, or will she be trapped in a world of lies that she can't get out of? Dark!Hermione DMHG HIATUS up for adoption, PM me if interested.
1. The Initiation

**A/N So this is the first chapter of my first Dark Hermione story! This chapter and the second was typed up a few months ago, but I decided to trash the idea and start the story again! I'm happier with this version, but I'm only on the seventh chapter and I've planned out everything to about the twenty-fifth chapter. So these updates will either come every two weeks, or every week. If i get the story done soon, then the updates might happen quicker.**

 **Hope you guys love it!**

 **Hermione's POV**

I watch the passing landscape as the train rattles by, I try to hid my excitement among the somber blanket that has bee thrown over the Order. Ever since the unplanned Death Eater attack on the ministry occurred and Fudge finally conceded that Voldemort truly has come back. Stupid fool, how could he have not seen it before? It seems like the saying is true, if you don't want to see it, you won't.

Of course the Death Eater attack on the Quidditch World Cup was sue to my masterful planning, as was Barty Crouch Jr. pretending to be Mad-Eye, everything else was my father.

Also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Also known as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

I walk with a certain poise and grace that I had mastered at age fourteen, how else would I have gotten the Death eaters to follow me? I can feel the eyes I was drawing towards me as my longs black cloak trailed behind me. It was specially made for me by my mother, one side was covered with detailed gold lacing a more prominent design being the Dark Mark. The other side is plain black. The hood has the same gold design, and it also helped to hid my face.

You see, none of the Death Eaters know my true identity, as its for the best in case one of them develops a loud mouth. Not even my boyfriend who is being initiated today. Despite me and my father having our own house, ever since he came back we had been staying at Malfoy Manor. Only Lucius, his right hand man knows who I am, most of the time I wear intricate glamour charms that have been layered upon each other.

I walk up to my boyfriend who's standing at the front of the room, everyone at the table has turned to us, to watch how he bears with receiving of the Mark.

"Do you swear to answer to my call no matter where you are or what you're doing?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to hold me above everyone else in your life as well as your kin."

He hesitated a little, and glanced towards his mother. The look was so short-lived and fleeting that I wouldn't have been to notice unless I knew him very well. I couldn't helo but feel bad, this is procedure, and I know highly he cares for his mother, but knowing him, he will still hold on.

"I do."

"Do you pledge your allegiance to me for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

I press the tip of my wand against his forearm and watch as black ink swirls out the wand and onto his arm, I channel all my love for him and use them to cancel out the pain as well i can, my father might not have given the luxury to his followers, but he will be my first, and I don't intend for him to hate me for not even trying to cancel out the mind-blowing pain for him.

I step back once the mark has been cast, and admire my work. It looks exactly as my father's with the skull, and the snake slithering out of the mouth, except for the few intricately drawn roses on the edge of the skull's head to represent the femininity of the Dark Lord's heir.

My father walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Rise Draco for you are the first follower of the new generation of Death Eaters, as well as the right hand man of my daughter, you must sully yourself by kneeling on the ground anymore, you are higher than everyone else, remember that."

He nods and picks himself up off the floor and moves to his seat at the table, next to mine.

I nod at my father and follow Draco to my seat. I sneak my hand under the table and squeeze his thigh reassuringly to which he takes my hand in his and rubs circles over the back of it. I give him a smile, which he returns. Contrary to popular belief, we Death eaters still have hearts.

I look at my father who was giving everyone his most evil and vindictive smile, "my friends, that is the start of a new era, for my beautiful daughter, The Dark Lady, shall take over soon, I'm a old man and must admit defeat at some point, but with her in charge my legacy will never go unfulfilled, it will be improved, and changed for the better. So let us bow our heads to the new Dark Lady."

I watch in fascination as my father bows his head low at me, and Draco motions for me to stand up. A proud smirk graces my face as the rest of Death Eaters do the same, maybe I do have what it takes to be my father, and possibly more than anyone ever.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, how many more times are you going to make me say this?"

I twist my body around to look at my lover in the face. The meeting had ended a few hours ago and it was now nighttime. Draco and I had foregone dinner with his family and my father and opted to send an elf. We spent the rest of the night eating in silence, then collapsing into bed.

After a few hours of avoiding the meeting, I had to bring it up. "A lot of times Draco, it was my first time giving the mark, and no ones gonna take me seriously if I didn't seem dangerous enough."

He sighs and looks me in the eye. "You were perfect Mia, you were the perfect evil little bitch everyone knows you to be," he smirks a little and continues, "don't ever doubt yourself." And he captures my lips in a soul-sucking kiss that takes my breath away.

I hated not being able to tell him who I am. I trust him with my life, but my father wouldn't allow it. Aunt Bellatrix says that she wouldn't trust us kids to not sneak out to see each other. I agree with her, i would have to see him school if he knew who I was. But no, I have to hide from him. Me and my father first came our of hiding in my fourth year, at least to th Death eaters. And after a year of getting to know Draco under my alias of "Mia" we started dating. I love him. But I can;t tell him.

Even though I'm supposed to be strong, I broke down crying a few times last year after a few run ins with him. I didn't even know of he meant it or not. I've been trying to tame my hair, but it hasn't been working. As Mia it's charmed to be dark brown and Draco says he loves it. It's perfect for his to hold onto as we kiss, and it smells like heaven, but as myself, it's bushy and ugly.

When he find me reading in the library for hours on end, he says i look cute and endearing. With the way my eyebrows scrunch up in concentration, the ways my eyes light up when they find something I like. When I talk about something I've learned, we'll talk about it, he'll laugh when he knows something I don't. But as myself in school I'm an insufferable know-it-all.

And I can never know when he's lying, and when he's not. I'm the same person, but not to him.

Me and Hermione Granger are two completely different people. The big difference is he loves one, and wants the other one to die. What will happen when he find out who I am?

 **Yes, no? How was it? Please, please let me know. And these chapters will be anywhere between 1,000 and 3,000 words. And let's see, if this chapter gets up to 10 follows by next Wednesday, then the updates will be every week, if not then they will be every other week. I also want to thank everyone who read Change. I was really happy with the responses I've been getting!**

 **Much love new readers,**

 **-A**


	2. The Mission

**A/N Last chapter I sad that I'll pot this chapter if I get 10 followers, but i have 9, which is amazing, and I'm truly gratefl to everyone. This chapter is a little bit sappy, but I just really love Dramione.**

 **Hermione's PO**

"I love you Mia."

I look into his stormy grey eyes. They remind me of a raging storm, with the flecks of blue showing a sign of the end. They're a reflection of his inner self. They show that among all the animosity and coldness he shows, he's human, and has other human emotions.

Like pain, and love.

Muggles always did say that eyes are like the pathway to the soul, it's the one good thing they've ever said. Everything else is bullshit.

Muggles like the specks of dust that make up the pollution, there's so many of them. But also, without any of it, there would be no problems to solve. But with to much of it, it will get hard to breathe, and soon we'll be dead. Because muggles have tried to kill us off in the past, but we his ourselves. And we should be able to live without hiding ourselves, we should be able to take over the whole world not just the small Wizarding part.

It should be the muggles that live in fear. Huddled up in their homes, hugging their kids close to their hearts, merely waiting for the next time we strike their neighborhood.

The mudbloods are like specks of dust that mix in with the dirt. The flowers that bloom in the dirt, but they will never be as good as the pure flowers, the ones that are born without the pollution, the ones from the pure, and rich soil.

The half-bloods are fine, they're like the pollution mixed with the purity. The pure soil might be spoiled, but the core is still there, it's just been tampered with. And we all need a little change in our lives.

That's why we need to get rid of all the mud-bloods, and most of the muggles. Some can stay, the change in our blood-lines will be good, but we don't need the whole lot of them making us pure ones sprouting squibs every other generation.

I turn my attention back to Draco. It's in the early hours of the morning and we're laying side by side in his bed. He had gotten the mark a few days ago a today he's going to be given his first mission from my father. I haven't even been told yet because he doesn't want me to "overthink" things, and he's assured me multiple times that he will be completely safe, which leads me to think that it will take place in Hogwarts, the one place where I won't be able to protect him.

"I love you to Draco."

He props his head up on his hand, and faces towards me, "I know we've gone over this, but why can't you tell me who you are, so you not trust me?"

I sigh, this has been an ongoing thing between us, I feel like it might be creating a wedge between us in our relationship, but he's never said it has. He keeps pressuring me to ask him, but he doesn't press to much, probably to afraid of me and my father but I can tell that it's been getting to him.

"No honey, I completely trust you, but I've told you before, father won't let me tell anyone. You might be trustworthy, but the Order is not, and I wouldn't put it past them to give you veriterserum."

I try to drop the subject by recapturing his lips, and thankfully for the time being, the subject is dropped.

* * *

"Draco, my boy, come here."

I watch apprehensively as my father calls my boyfriend towards him, I'm downright terrified for Draco. What he has to do is dangerous, and my greatest worry is that I won't be able to help him.

Draco walks over to my father, who's sitting at the end of the table.

We're currently sitting in the room where all the Death Eaters meet, except there's only seven people here, me, my mother and father, Draco, and his parents, as well as Snape who has taken the Unbreakable Vow to protect him. I would have don it myself if it weren't for my father protesting.

"You are aware that you must carry out a mission to prove to us tha you are worthy of being a Death a Death eater?"

"Yes my Lord."

He kneels on the floor, and looks up at my father, then glances at me and gives a not-so-reassuring smile. He doesn't know what he has to do, what could happen if everything goes wrong.

"You must kill Dumbledore."

Draco's eyes widen at the prospect of having to kill our elderly headmaster, "bu..but my Lord."

"My father silences him by putting his hand up, "I will help you, and from there, you will have to do this on your own. You will be going to school soon, and next week your mother will be taking you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. On your way their you will stop at Borgin and Burkes. Go up to the front desk, and ask for Borgin. He has been a loyal Death Eater so far, and knows about your assignment. He will help you."

"Thank you My Lord."

"Don't thank me yet Draco, thank me once you have sucssesfully completed your mission."

"Yes my Lord."

My father gets up from his chair, and leaves the room, my mother trailing after him. Draco get's up, and before he can move his mother embraces him in a hug. He returns it, and wraps his arms around his mother. Then Lucius gets up and wraps his arms around the both of them uncharacteristically, I smile and let a few tears slide down my face.

I feel anger rising up inside of me, why did he have to this? yes, I get it, my father wants Dumbledore dead but did he have to do it through the hands of a sixteen-year-old, and especially the one his daughter is dating?

I might love him, but sometimes he lets his revenge cloud his head to much.

I don't even realize that my tears are flowing until I feel myself swept up into someone's arms. The hands stroke my charmed black hair. The voice keeps whispering in my hear like a mantra, "It's ok, I'll be fine."

I eventually feel my tears slow down, but my body is still shaking in their aftermath. Draco picks me up and carries me to his room. I have my own in his wing of the manor, but we tend to stay in his room most nights. He sets me down in the middle of his kings size bed. He strips down and crawls in next to me. He pulls the covers up and hold my shaking body until I calm down.

Once I've stopped, I turn around to face him. His hands are folded behind his head, and he;s staring at the ceiling above. I put my head on his chest and let a few more etars drip down, and onto his perfectly sculpted chest.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Draco, I would try to talk to my father about it, but you know how he can get, he'll just get more mad at the both of us, I don;t know what gotten into him these days, he used to be better."

"I'd be as pissed as him if I had Potter and his whole bloody army out to kill me." He mumbles. I chuckle, but the smile dissipates soon after.

"Mia, don't worry, I'll be fine, jusr promise me something."

I prop my self up, and look into his eyes with sadness, "Of course Draco, anything."

"If I survive, and if Dumbledore is dead, promise me that you'll tell me who you really are, I love you and nothing will change that. Even if you look like a complete hag, nothing can rip my love from you."

I look at his silver flecked eyes that bore into my charmed red ones. "Of course Draco, everything will be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you Draco, I always will."

We look at each other for a dew moments before out lips meet in an urgency I haven't felt before, them we melt into each others arms for the rest of the night trying to forget about everything else in the world.

 **Yes, no? Please, review and tell me what you think so I know people are liking the direction I'm taking in this story, it's very different from my previous Dramione, _Change._ If this chapter gets 6 reviews then I'll publish two chapter next week. **

**Much love,**

 **-A**


	3. The Vanishing Cabinet

**A/N I am so happy, I already have 21 followers! I just want to say that you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and followed. I idn;t get as many reviews this time a I did last, but I hope that people might give their opinions this chapter. It really motivates me to keep writing. Hope everyone loves this chapter!**

 **Hadley- I'm not sure how this story is confusing, but if you are confused about the summary and where it fits in with the stiry, you'll have to wait until chapter 6 where everything will become a little more clear. Hope that will help1**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hey Hermione!"

I turn my head around to the direction of the voice, and plaster a fake smile at the sight of Harry and Ron at 12 Grimmauld Place. They had offered for me to stay there for the entire summer, but i had politely declined, saying that I already had plans with my parents. Instead, I has offered to come a week before school started so we could go to Diagon Alley and board the train together.

If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here, I would much rather be spending my time with Draco, but my parents said we would have a better chance of getting some information from the Order this way, I reluctantly had to agree, seeing as how I wanted to make sure we were always one-upping the Order, as the Minister had finally acknowledged my father's presence, some people are really dense.

"Hey guys!"

I watch as they both bound down the stairs of the rickety old building.

It's always been a mystery to me why the Blacks chose to have their house in the middle of a muggle apartment, the blood purists they are. I would be to repulsed to step anywhere near them.

They both scoop me up in a hug, and I laugh into their shoulders. We start to catch up as I take my stuff up to the room me and Ginny shared last year. For the net few hours, we talk about how our summer went. I just briefly mention spending quality time with my parents and their friends. True, but vague. Then the conversation tales a more serious tone as we talk about the Order and my father.

"So then Dumbledore takes me to a muggle house, and there he is, disguised as an armchair! He shows me a few pictures of the 'slug club.' Apparently he had a group of favorite students that would meet for dinner sometimes, he had a few pictures of my mum, said she was a very bright student.

"Eventually he agreed to teaching, I think he might be taking over the position of potion's master."

"Bloody hell, is Snape finally getting fired?"

"No, but he might be getting the position of DADA professor."

I smirk, Snape is a good professor. he might play favorites, but he teaches nicely. It's good that he can finally get the position that he's been wanting. but, me and my father still aren't sure if he's on our side, or the Order's. But I guess we'll find out after Dumbledore's death.

I then hear Molly Weasly's thundering voice reverberating throughout the building, no doubt amplified by the use of a amplifying charm.

We all come down the stairs, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I. The floo powder takes us to Diagon Alley. Most of the stores have been raided and closed down by my own orders. My plan is to have Wealsy's Wizarding Wheezes as a beacon of hope for the younger generation, then we will use the twins for our own evil deeds. I'm not sure yet what that will be for, but the plan is a good one all the same.

I walk into the massive store, and am amazed at how many products they've managed to create. They might be the dimmest Weaslys, but they've still managed to create something extraordinary here.

I check out the Love Potions while Ginny's off buying a Pygmy Puff. I shake my head and put it back, I already ave a boyfriend who loves me, I don't need this. I rudh to join Harry and Ron, we are looking out the window, an we had a brief sighting of Draco rushing by.

"I wonder where his mummy is?" Harry sneers, his distaste for the blonde evident through the hatred seeping through his words. he brings out his Invisibility Cloak, and ushers us under it, shielding us from the view of Molly and Ginny.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure we should.." I'm cut off bu Ron who snaps at me to get under. I am reluctant, as I don;t want then to catch Draco doing anything that could reveal our plans.

We squeeze our way through the door, unnoticed due to the fact that everyone is to absorbed in the product. We follow the direction he saw him going in, until we notice him turning left into Knockturn Alley.

"That's him isn't it." I whisper, pointing towards him.

"Yeah, come one, we don't want to lose him." Me and Ron follow Harry through Knockturn Alley. We weave our way through the rubble, the alley completely deserted until we come face to face with Borgin and Burkes. I can see Draco talking to Borgin about something avidly, while Borgin nods along, looking frightened, a sight bit tense. I smirk, it seems even the most loyal of Death eaters can be scared of a mission given to a sixteen-year-old.

Then I notice the big, black cabinet in front of Draco, the Vanishing Cabinet, I suck in a breath. I've never seen one before, and it's amazing how a simple object can be so...Powerful.

I look to my side as Ron unravels an extendable ear, and we listen in, "...you know how to fix it?" "Possibly," replies Borgin, but he sounds apprehensive, I'll have to mention that to father. "I'll need to see it, though, why don;t you bring it to the shop?" "I can't." Draco snaps, clearly frustrated by Borgin's lackluster attempt to help. Borgin licks his lips nervously, showing even more of his nervousness. "Well without seeing it, I mus say it will be a very difficult job perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything"

"No." He sneers, "Perhaps this will make you more confident, he moves out of our line of sight, and I can tell that he's showing his mark. Borgin now looks scared enough to drop everything he's doing, and run to the other side of the world, not a good impression to make on me. "Tell anyone, and there will be retribution,. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

Borgin's eyes widen as he violently shakes his head, "No, no there will be no need for that, but tell me, sir. is that _her_ mark?" He gives one of his vile smirks, "I think I shall be the one to decide that, and you had better treat her respect, her name is The Dark Lady, you might as well use it."

Borgin bows, and Draco saunters out of the store, clearly not satisfied. I smirk, thinking of exactly how much respect Draco and I deserve, and smile thinking of ow persuasive Greyback can be.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispers, and Harry nods along with him.

"We have a lot to talk about."

 **A/N Yes, no? How was this one? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Much love,**

 **-A**


	4. The Revelation

**A/N SO this is where the plot finally surfaces! I hope eevryone likes it!**

 **Hermione's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror of Grimmauld Place. I have been getting sick for the week that I've been here. It happened once or twice back at Malfoy Manor, but since it didn't happen often, I brushed it off as a common sickness.

I can't help but think of the differences between me getting sick here, and at malfoy Manor. There, I would have draco holding my hair back and soothing calming draights down my throat. Here, I would be lucky if someone noticed me not eating anything.

I remember my appetite slowly dissipating back at home to, I blamed it on the cickness, but what if...? No, no. We were carefull we always have been. But, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. The sickness, my loos, of appetite, and the maft that I have't gotten my period in a few weeks. I brushed it off = as being late, but what if it's more than that?

I shake my head, and take my wand out. Thankfully my father put a spell on it that makes it undetectable under the trace, so if I want to use it duriing the holidays I can. I close my eyes, and pray to whover will listen, and hope for the best.

 _"Pregnans Revelio."_

Blue for negative, red for positive, please please please.

I slowly open my eyes, and almost let out a wail of anguish at the color hovering over my stomach

I'm pregnant.

This will not go down well with my father, it could potentially ruin all of our plans for the future, And, dear merlin, what about Draco? He won't be able to know until holidays. How will I be able to deal with this without him? I can't- I won't- kill the baby. Because no matter what, it's mine, a product of the love from Draco and I. And I'm already in love with it. I can't just send a letter to Draco to tell him, it would be completely inappropriate and impersonal. I also could tell him at one of the Death Eaters meetins between now and holidays, but we wouldn't have enough time to talk about it. I'll just have to wait until the holidays, and if I start to show I can use a glamour charm.

Yes, that'll be perfect no one will ever suspect a thing.

I sigh and lean against the sink as I let the suppressed tears fall out, I might be the daughter of the Dark Lord, and his heir, but I'm still a human. And a teenage pregnancy will be hard to go through alone.

.

* * *

.

 **Draco's POV**

I watch as Zabini stumbles into the room, and haphazardly falls onto Greg's lap. Seems like everyone are clumsy erratic fools these days. But when I paied closer attention, I notice a ripple of movement in the air, and it immediately clicks in my head, _Potter!_

I recall a conversation with Mia a few years ago about Potter. I have o clue in hell how she knows about this, but that the only explanation for this. We were sitting on the sofa in my room waitinf for her father to come and call for her.

Making the most of our time,I was trying to get her to snog me, but she wanted to give me more information on potter and his two cronies. The mudblood, and the Weasel.

 _"Potter has an invisibility cloak."_

 _I gape at her, and almost all of my intentions to snog her go flying out the window at her mention at this. She chuckles at my expression, an carries on._

 _"He got from Dumbledore in first year as a Christmas Present. Apparently it's a family heirloom, I've already done some research on this and it's the original invisibility cloak given to Ignotus Percival from Death himself."_

 _I chuckle at her bookworm-ness, she can be very endearing sometimes, especially when she's talking about something she did research on. She can be a real know-it-all sometimes._

 _"how do you know it's real?" I questioned her._

 _"i checked the Potter family line, and they have direct ancestry with the Percivals, you an use that information later when you need it." Then, at last, she captures my lips. And as interesting it is that Potter has an invisibility cloak, her lips are something that I can never get enough of._

I sigh in remembrance of Mia, I miss her. She's like the other part of me, and without knowing that she's near I'm incomplete. I've been thinking of proposing to her over the next holidays. People might thonk that's it's to early, but I love her, and I want to be bonded with her as soon as I can.

I watch as I get a peak at Potter's trainers from underneath his cloak, I'll deal with him later. I sit back up, looking out the window =. "So Zabini, what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," I snigger, seeing that he's still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else did he invite." I demand from him. "McLaggen from Gryfinndor." Zabini says "Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the ministry, and somewhere else if you know what I mean." I smirk, getting confused glares from the lot of them. I can imagine Potter's reaction to knowing that not all of his precious Gryfinndors are apposed ri the dark Lord.

"Someone else named Belby from Ravenclaw-" then as usual, Pansy feels like she has to grace us with her unusually high-pitched voice. "Not him, he's a prat!" Then she squeezes herself in next to Blasie, which must be hard for her with her abnormally large hips. "-and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasly girl," he finishes.

I look at him with surprise, and raise one eyebrow. My father told me that Slughorn used to be a great teacher, he also used to teach the Dark lord who is very gifted in Potions. he was probably the brightest student to walk the halls, until that Granger bitch showed up.

"He invited _Longbottom_?"

"Well I assume so, as Longbottom was there," Zabini states indifferently. "What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" If he's inviting Blood-Traitors like the Weaslys and Longbottom then he must have sunk _very low._ Zabini just shrugs.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a good look at _'the Chosen One,'_ " I sneer, "but the Weasly girl! What's so special about that filthy blood-traitor?" "A lot of boys like her." Pansy coolly replies, watching me out of the corner of her eyes for my reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!" She switched her attention to him, clearly haven given up on getting reactions from me. Why would I want anyone else when I have the most powerful witch in the world? Well maybe Granger is more powerful then her, but Granger's just a mudblood. Not worthy of her gift.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood-traitor like her, no matter what she looks like," he says coldly, and Pansy looks pleased. I look back out the window and cross my arms. "Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile Shame, my father always said that he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his."

"He asked about Nott's father when I first arrived. they used to be old friends, apparently, but ehrn he heard that he's been caught by the Ministry he didn't look happy. I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death eaters."

I seethe, how could he not be interested in Death Eaters? His favorite student is the leader of them. I let out a humorless laugh. 'Well who cares what he's interested in. What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." I yawn garishly. "i mean, I might not even be here this next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean you might not be here next year?" Pansy questions. "Well you never know," I say with a ghost of a smirk. "I might have moved on to bigger and better things."

I watch as everyone looks at me, dumbfounded and confused. "So you mean, _Him?"_ Pansy asks, and my smirk grows bigger.

"Of course not, I have someone better." I watch as Pansy's eyes widen, as do the others. And I can imagine Potter squirming in his cramped spot. Blaise leans in and whispers, "how the hell have you been able to meet _Her_? My father's in the inner circle and never talks about her, he's only ever seen her from afar!" My smirk turns into a broad smile, one that only graces my face when I'm either with her, or thinking about her.

Blaise and Pansy's eyes widen even further. "Man, are you and her, _together_?" They've both been my best friends since our early days, if anyone would be able to tell if i'm enamored, it would be them. "Draco, ar..are you in love with her?" I smile at Pansy, not a flirtatious one, but a happy one.

"Let's just say that the Malfoy family ring may be coming out of the vault soon." They both smile at me, clearly happy that I've met someone for me, but still shocked to find out who I'm involved with.

My father gave the ring to my mother when he proposed. It might have been arranged but they were in love long before the contract was drawn up. When my mother gave birthed to me, the ring was put in the vault for me to use when I find someone.

It may possibly already _be_ out.

 **A/N I really hope this chapter was good, most of it was directly from the book, as I want this story to be more based around the book rather than the movies as much as it can be. Please review and tell me how it was !**

 **Much love,**

 **-A**


	5. The Confrontation

**A/N So new chapter! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Draco's POV**

I wait until everyone has left the compartment, ushering out Pansy who had stayed back to walk up with me. I let down the blinds of the compartment door. I open my trunk at reach for my wand. I pointed it where Potter is, and yell out, " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

I smile down at potter who had fallen down from the luggage rack, curled up in a feeble ball. "I thought so," I start, being careful to not mention the actual reason I knew he was here. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back.."

My eyes linger over his prone, and quivering form, then at his white trainers. "You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while you're here.." I stamp hard on his face, breaking his face just like Granger broke mine in third year, I smile at the blood that's spurting everywhere. "That's from my girlfriend. Now let's see..." I drag the Cloak from under his immobilized figure and throw it over him. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London." I say quietly "See you around Potter... or not."

And making sure to step on his fingers I leave the compartment.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I watch as Harry comes into the Great Hall, the whole Hall has become silent. His face is covered in blood and I suppress a smirk, _Draco._ I discretely sneak a peak at him, and he's smirking at Parkinson and Zabini.

I look back at my food and pick at, my pregnancy symptoms have started, and my appetite has gone away. As Harry walks up I feign concern and fix his nose. I ask him for the story, but he glances around and shuts me down. We talk about how Harry missed the Sorting, but then I remember what the Hat said before the Sorting.

"It said to beware your friends, because they could turn out to be your your enemy." I smirk inwardly knowing that they would shut it down saying that the old Hat has gone batty and that there's no way anyone could be lying to us.

"Yeah," Ron starts while stuffing a mouthful of pudding in his mouth. I know that I've been raised to be a proper young lady, with etiquette but are all these filthy-blood traitors so, I shudder, _filthy_? "It was crazy, I mean who would ever betray the Order? We're the good guys."

I smile,, knowing that they most certainly are the good guys, but where's the dun in being bad? I would rather be bad. I tune out the rest of their conversation, adding in what I needed to say when it was needed.

I leave the Great Hall with them, but on the way to the Common Room I start to feel sick, at the worst time possible. Since I don't feel up to walking up all the stairs, I excuse myself and run to the nearest girls bathroom.

I puke my guts out in the toilet, saddened that I don't have Draco to hold my hair back.

My hormones get the best of me and I sit down on the cold, tiled floor and cry so hard my body in convulsing. I remind myself of Moaning Myrtle, and laugh bitterly.

"Oh look is the little mublood sad?" I look up at the voice, Parkinson. Followed by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Bliase Zabini, and Draco Malfoy stalking towards us. I back away from them, I might be the most powerful witch to grace the Wizarding World, but right now I'm a vulnerable pregnant teenager, and the father is apart of the group that is antagonize me.

This is it, this is going to be the end of my life. At the hand of these people that are actually my allies. I don't even care about what they're doing here.

"Are you here to kill me Slytherins, because go ahead kill me, not like my life matters anyway." It really doesn't the anger and hate in Draco's eyes tell me enough, he doesn't over me, he never has. And nothing in life matters ti me unless I have him by my side. The one thing I don't have right now.

I close my eyes, and wait for whatever they're going to do me, but what I don't notice is that they're attention is diverted to another, until i hear his booming voice. "Leave, I'll be fine!" I wait for a moment, "No Greengrass, I don't need your help with the mudblood."

I wait for them all to leave, then I wait for the inevitable. For Draco to come and torture me, because I'm just a filthy little mudblood.

What I don't prepare myself for is to have two strong and familiar arms to wrap themselves around me. And to have the lips that belong to the warm body press against my forehead.

"Are you okay Mia?" I nearly start crying again from the concern in his voice. I just stuff my head into his chest and breath in his masculine scent. I don't even care that he's not suppose to know. My personal affairs are more important than my plan for world at this moment, especially with the little life growing inside of me. I weakly whisper into him, "what are you doing here?"

He soothingly rubs my hair, "they wanted to see my mark, and the common room is to crowded. We came here because it was the closest place. And before you ask, my mark started to burn, and it's suppose to transport me to wherever you are when it does that. When I didn't move, I knew it was you."

I smile, he really does love me. "You, you shouldn't be seeing me like this. Weak, vulnerable." He shushes me with his finger, "you can be whoever you are in front of me, you have no reason to ever hide."

I watch him bring something out his pocket. A box, like a ring... "Wait, Draco, no.."

"Mia, I love you, and if you don;t want this it's okay, I can wait, but I wanted to give this to you as soon as I took it out of the Malfoy family vault. Will you marry me? Not right now, but sometime in the future."

I let the few remaining tears spill out, "Yes, of course Draco, but I.." He once again shushes me with his finger and attaches the ring on a chain , and hooks it around my neck. The ring falls underneath my clothing, so it's not visible to anyone.

"No buts, but you're mine and nothing can nor will take you away from me." He holds his hand out for me, and I take it. "I'm sorry that I have to be mean to you in school, but I love you, and I'll keep you updated on my mission." He brings me close, and kisses me, hard. But it's tender sweet, and loving.

"Bye." I smile at him, and leave him in the bathroom, I can tell him about my pregnancy some other time, right now, I want to be happy.

But first I have to write to my parents.

 **A/N I haven't been getting many reviews, and they really help me continue with this story. I'm also currently stuck on a chapter, and it woud be really helpful if more people told me how my writing is. ANd if I can get five reviews, I'll publish two chapters next week!**

 **Much love,**

 **-A**


	6. The Abduction

**A/N New chapter! I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Thanks to IImage for betaing this chapter.**

 **Hermione's POV**

I lay in my dorm room bed in the dorms twirling the ring between my fingers, inspecting it. The band is thin and silver, and knowing him it's probably made out of real silver. Many people want gold, or diamonds to adorn their ring. A sing that their significant other will do everything, and anything to make them happy. But I never liked the idea of showing off the best of the best. And this ring, with the second class silver, shows that I can be happy with whatever I have, even though it's not the best, as long as I have him.

The stones are attached to small, silver, twig-like rods that slowly curl up, like branches of a tree. The stones are a bright emerald green. They're beautiful, so absolutely breathtaking. The branches remind me of our love. They stretching up from the trunk, which is something that is normally stationary and short.

Our love reaches limits that people question. I've even see my father looking at us with questioning glances, as we sit next to each other with our hands locked together, and legs brushing up against each other.

The looks he Draco gives me are filled with love and longing, while my eyes reciprocate the same look.

Grey on Brown.

It's only us when our eyes meet. and I get lost in them, as I watch him watch me. Everyone else is forgotten. Then my eye takes in the rest of his perfect face. From his blonde hair that falls onto his face, which tickles my chin when his long and pointed nose nuzzles my neck, inhaling my scent. His angular cheek bones that make his face longer and even more sexy. Then his mouth and his lips. His lips that kiss me and make me just a withering pile of flesh and bones. His mouth which processes me and turns me into a girl that thinks and lives only for him. His chin that completes his look. It comes down and has slight stubble. It rests on my head when he holds me in bed, spooning me, after giving me the most pleasure that I've ever had. Our babies will be beautiful.

Babies.

That snaps me out of my daydream. I'm pregnant with my fiancé's baby. The baby may not be born out of wedlock, but I still have to tell the father. What will everyone say if they find out? No one will be able to know who the father is. I'll be alone. I'm not even sure if Draco will want to be with me when he finds out. He might tell me that everything we've done so far, all the love we've shared has been fake, and he was only with me to get in my father's good graces.

But Draco wouldn't do that. He's different. He loves me to the end of the Earth. He'll love me even if I gain weigh fifty pounds heavier and look like Molly Weasley. He'll even love me if I forget who I am and have difficulty finding my way back. He'll be the one that's always beside me, never doubting me, and guiding me back when I've lost my way and need a little help.

Right?

My thoughts are brought to an abrupt stop when I hear Parvati calling me. She's always been nice to me, unlike Lavender, who doesn't even try to pretend to like me. Mainly because, in the last few months, Ron's caught my attention.

It's no matter though. When I win, if they haven't died yet, I'll slowly kill Ron in front of her. I'll tell her it's all her fault. Then I'll have Nagini eat him alive, and she will be watching. Then she'll suffer the same fate, and oh, how I'll enjoy it.

I might spare Padma and Parvati to be used as slaves, working like house elves. Amnesty can't be given out for free. People might get the wrong idea and think that I'm a good person.

As I fantasize about the many ways to kill a Weasley, Parvati starts calling me more forcefully, "Hermione, Dumbledore says that if you don't see him before 8:30 you'll have detention with him for the next week!"

Godammit, what does that old hag want now.

"Alright Parvati I'll be there." Looking over at the clock, it reads 7:50. I groan, muttering some colorful words about the Order and their muddling with teenager's sleep patterns. I get ready and rush out of the common room, so as to not be late. I have to survive with the old bat as a Headmaster, but to have detentions as well? I shudder, the idea is horrendous and one that must not come to pass.

* * *

I stand in front of the giant gargoyle, about to start rattling out different candy names, when it opens. I check behind me to see if anyone's following me, but the corridor is empty.

I start walking up the stairs, and I get a bad feeling in me. The tension creeps, and I position my hand so that I can reach my wand that is in from my garters that Draco gave me last Christmas. The motion proves useless as I feel myself hit by a curse.

Startled and confused I'm not able to block my head as someone comes trifling careening down, ransacking, my memory lane. Before they can get very far I put barricades up in front of my most valuable memories: Draco and my pregnancy. I don't see a point in hiding my family. Someone in the Headmaster's office is sorting through my mind, like someone would sort their outdated folders, throwing the ones away that they don't have any use for. My mother is secured with Draco, but before I can at least try to preserve my father, the person is sorting rummaging through the Death Eater meetings. They don't touch a thing that means anything to me, like out family dinners, or our gatherings with the Malfoy family, but everything associated with the Death Eaters is out and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I try to force the person out when I hear a voice in my mind, "Stop resisting."

My mind relaxes, and I finish climbing up the stairs from my position against the wall. I walk into the office, and I vaguely register the faces and voices before the same voice comes up again, "Shut down your mind, you'll be fine, and safe."

Somewhere inside of me I know that voice is feeding me lies, and that I should do anything but feel safe, but my mind, to fatigued from the Occlumency it had to use wipes out at the order. My body doesn't protest before it hits the cold, stone floor with a thud.

 **A/N Yay, more action! So this is basically where all the drama starts, and I'd love it if people would review and tell me how it was!**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	7. The Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I really should have added these in every other chapter, but I kept forgetting. I do not own the Harry Potter series. I am way to small minded to open up my mind to a universe that big.**

 **A/N SO this chapter explores many different people's POV! Hope everyone likes it!**

 **Special thanks to my beta IImage!**

 **Molly's POV**

"She's what?!"

It's a nuisance, it's a bitch, but what else would you expect? The feelings! Oh good gods, the feelings: They sting, like blows to your back. They might only affect the few who know, but those who know feel like they've been stripped of their clothes, hoisted on posts in the middle of the town. Then the whip strikes down on their backs with a distinguishable, _crack!_ The lashes seem to rain down from the sky, blow, after blow, after blow.

The pain starts to fade after a while, and the whip halts. But then the whipper looks you in the eyes, those bright brown eyes, that you've known to be so caring, and nice. But now, now you can see, those eyes are filled with malice. You feel fear course through your veins, just by the thought of those eyes. Then the hate comes rushing back and the pain of it knocks you out, which seems like some stroke of mercy.

Molly Weasley feels betrayed, as does everyone else, but this betrayal runs deep to her heart. She gets a sick feeling when she finds out and has to go throw up a few times, until all she can do is dry heave.

She welcomed that, that, _bitch_ into her home. She had treated her like her own; let her slept in the same room as her daughter. She put her own _daughter_ in the presence of the enemy, where she was vulnerable. Where she was supposed to be safe. _A_ _nything_ could have happened. She could have _died,_ for goodness sake!

Molly Weasley is usually a kind and loving soul, who is open-hearted to anyone and _everyone._ She doesn't close her heart at the possibility to love anyone; even with _her._ She might not have been so vicious, but after she had heard what she had done, all cards were off the table.

Yes, she knew that her son went missing a few years ago. Yes, she knew that it was most likely the Death Eaters, who had done the unforgivable deed. Molly Weasley was one that was not to be trifled with, but what she did not know was that the one that helped the Death eaters take away her beloved son was her son's best friend, and the one and only Harry Potter.

 _"Hermione Granger."_ The name comes out laced with venom, hatred practically seeping through the pauses she gives at the syllables.

Why, you might ask? Because she damned them all; playing them for fools. It would have been there damnation if they hadn't found out, and it could possibly still be unless they did something about it- and fast.

Gathered in Dumbledore's office, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley. This was not a lighthearted get-together. Professor Dumbledore had made a big mistake a few years ago, and he had called all the people that his mistake had affected the most.

You see, the Headmaster once had a student he was very, very fond of. He had trusted her, a Gryffindor, and a very good friend to Lily Potter. She might have been seventh year by the time Lily came to Hogwarts, but they had remained in touch. Once Lily and James had graduated, and had Harry, Marlene and her family were murdered by Death Eaters- At least, up until recently, that's what everyone had thought.

In truth, neither Marlene nor her family are dead. She's most certainly alive, and married to the very man the Order was created to destroy. And what was more, is that they have a _child!_

The innocent little Gryffindor decided to marry and have a child with someone who was twenty years her senior. No doubt she was seduced and corrupted to join the Dark Side; why, she could be under the Imperious curse!

Yes, that must be what's happening to her.

They have brainwashed her into thinking that she wants to be with them, then they're using the Unforgivable to keep her in that state of delirium. There's no other possible explanation for her sudden betrayal, is there?

That's where they got the idea for their plan, with her daughter, Hermione Jean Granger. Who is, apparently, not who everyone thought she was. She's Hermione Jean Riddle. The daughter of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lady.

She should've listened to her husband when he said there was something wrong with Charlie.

They had gone to visit him in Romania, just the two of them, and he seemed rather detached, and cold. They just pushed it to the side, thinking it was because of the lack of personal interaction he got in the foreign country. But according to his boss, he had a girlfriend that visited regularly. What was even stranger was when they didn't recall Charlie mentioning her at all.

They brushed it off as well, but a few months later, he disappeared. Taken with grief, Molly and her family went to Romania. His boss was in the hospital, and he told them about the Death Eater raid. He told them how they never found the body.

Molly wept, and wept, unable to stop the tears from flowing at the thought of her son being killed by the foul creatures known as Death Eaters. His boss had said that Charlie was most likely under the Imperious curse, and that's how the Death Eaters managed to get in.

And so began Molly Weasley's personal vendetta against the Death Eaters, and against Hermione Granger.

 **Arthur's POV**

Arthur Weasley is amazed, and mad. His wife might be showcasing her anger very blatantly, but his is more subdued, for the sole purpose of trying to calm his wife down.

Arthur is fascinated by muggles. The way they have created their own little trinkets because they don't have magic is extraordinary. It's their own form of magic. The way the lamps turn on and off with the mere flick of a switch. It's much like how a _lumos_ charm is cast with the flick of the wrist.

And when Mr. Weasley found out that his son had made friends with a muggle-born, he was ecstatic. He remembers everything Hermione Granger told him about muggles, everything that made him see how truly blind the dark side were. If they were to include muggles in their world. the Wizarding society could become more advanced than everyone thought.

But now, Arthur is doubting everything he heard from the little girl's mouth. She lied. She was the reason for his son's disappearance. The reason for his wife's hurting. He will not stand for that. He will keep in mind everything that he knows about muggles, how helpless they are against the Death Eaters.

And he will protect them, and ease his wife's suffering.

And there's only one way to do that.

 **Remus's POV**

Remus Lupin is awestruck, and completely baffled that they allowed something like this to happen.

They were so careful! And she, she's still just a child. Yes, Harry might be a child, but they hadn't even keyed him in on what he was, what he had to _do_ to save the Wizarding World, but this, this, _bitch_ planned the very attacks they tried to hide from him. The young, and sweet, _innocent_ Harry.

What would Remus tell him? Harry is his one reminder of the old Marauders, for they're all either dead, or as good as. It's his job to protect Harry. His job to make sure Harry survives, whether Voldemort wins or not. He will make sure Harry does his part, but if all else fails, he will take Harry to South Africa to be safe.

He was positive, completely sure that Hermione Granger would always be there for his Harry. They were like siblings.

But no.

She has deceived them all for fools. She has been putting Harry in danger for years. She might have saved him once or twice, but her motives are clearly dark; so there's only one thing left to do.

They must take a page out of the Dark Side's book, to ensure that Hermione Granger is no longer a threat to them as she has been for years, but an asset; an asset that will, eventually, help them win the war.

 **Minerva's POV**

Professor McGonagall feels defeated. Feels weak, unable to function.

 _Why?_ Someone else might ask. For the same reason Molly Weasley feels betrayed and Remus Lupin is awestruck.

 _Hermione Granger._

Her star pupil, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, and possibly the brightest to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old Transfiguration teacher of the school had taken a liking to the bright little, bushy-haired girl ever since her first day. Her intellect was astounding, and her knowledge of magic was special for a muggle-born.

Over the years Hermione Granger proved to be more than the bushy-haired know-it-all everyone knew her to be. She was brave, and cared for her friends. She saved Harry Potter and Ron Weasly's life multiple times. She even helped them prevent Voldemort from returning, then she helped battle his followers last year in the Ministry.

Minerva doesn't understand why she did all of that, when in the end, she was on the other side. The side she spent five years trying to stop from winning. And this bright girl might have betrayed her, but that doesn't make her any less bright, she knew what she was doing, even at age eleven.

And this girl has a plan. A plan that must be stopped. And no matter how much Minerva doesn't want to do this, she must.

For the good of the Wizarding World.

 **Albus's POV**

Professor Dumbledore looks about his office, taking in the information he had suspected was true. As he walks away from the Pensieve. He hadn´t been prepared for what he had just witnessed, but sadly, it was true.

As he sat back down, we thought about his viewings. The trial of Lucius Malfoy had been a very publicized one. The Headmaster suspected that a substantial amount of money had been thrown away during fruitless attempts to keep the trial quiet. The girl had sat quietly next to the Malfoy heir, quietly holding his hand, as if supporting him through this time of hardship.

The press hadn't seen them, as they were in the back of the courtroom, away from prying eyes, but Dumbledore had seen everything: The girl's brown eyes had been soaked with grief at the sight of the young Malfoy's weak look, but the spark, was undeniable. He instantly recognized who the owner of the eyes was, but had refrained from saying anything at the trial as he didn't want to seem mad. And once he was back at the office, he sat down to view the memory, which confirmed his suspicions.

While he had been ready for his earlier assumptions to be right, he wasn't quite ready for the betrayal to sting so much.

He remembered watching the girl hold her head high, though no one was watching. She quirked an eyebrow at the prosecutor when he charged the life sentence, as if silently questioning the punishment. Dumbledore supposed that there was already a carefully laid out plan to break him out of the hell prison. That action sent him back to memory lane again, reminding him of a student he had who always held the same questioning look. Making you wonder if everything you were doing was right, as if telling you that he could be better.

It was then that Dumbledore realized that he was looking at the daughter of the Dark Lord.

Otherwise known as Hermione Granger.

One third of the Golden Trio.

Best friend of Harry Potter.

She probably doomed the Order from the beginning. Selling them out to the Dark Side and everyone had trusted her. How could you not? She had magical talent, more than anyone Dumbledore had seen in a long time. And despite that everyone thought he was solely focused on Harry, he always kept close eye on her. He once had a student with that same talent, but had abused the power. Using the power for the Dark, and becoming the most feared wizard, even more so than Grindelwald.

But Dumbledore had time, he was the only person feared by the dark wizard, more commonly known as Voldemort, or You-Know-Who. Dumbledore refused to call him by any of those names, opting for Tom Riddle, as a way of showing his defiance; but now, Dumbledore is scared. If the Dark side was smart enough to do this, what else could they have done in a few years?

That's why he came up with this perfectly sculpted, fool-proof plan. They would play the Dark Side for fools, just like they did to them, and, in the end, this would lead to the defeat of Tom Riddle.

Ultimately, by this defeat, the Wizarding World will come to worship Dumbledore, and he will be the one true champion.

 **A/N Yes, no? This chapter did take me quite a while to write, so I hope people are satisfied! Review please, I would love to know how people feel about this chapter!**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	8. The Horror

**A/N Yes, yes I know I forgot to post this chapter last week, but I have a legitimate reason: I didn't have chapter nine done becasue I had fallen back, but hopefully that won;t happen again!**

 **Hpe everyone likes this chapter, and of course, thank you to my beta IImage!**

 **Remus's POV**

Dumbledore gathered the members of the order; he called them around his table, and explained his plan, "First we have to make sure she gets here, not suspecting anything at all. If she suspects anything, for even a second, everything could go wrong."

They all nod their heads, understanding that the only way to bring down the Dark side is to make sure this plan goes perfectly well.

"Second, I want Remus to cast the spell. he will be in charge of making sure that she stays under his control, and as he will be coming back after Christmas holidays, it will be much easier then.

Third, I want everyone to make sure that no one outside of this room finds out what is happening. We don't know who we can trust, and if word gets out that she betrayed us, people might start doubting the Order." Dumbledore's gaze travels over everyone in the room, and locks eyes with them, making sure they each understand the rules, and the consequences that could befall them, if all goes wrong.

"We have to get her here, tomorrow night, without her suspecting anything. She can't be on guard. I have no doubt that if she suspected anything for even a brief moment, we would all be dead."

His eyes were dead serious, and everyone in the room knew that he, most certainly, was not lying. He said, "I trust you all, to carry out this plan perfectly, as our lives ride on this working out. And if anyone here wishes to not partake in this, then leave now, for tonight our fates are sealed." His words were met by cold hard stares, but no one left.

From then on, they would be go down in history as the people, who, ultimately, defeated the Dark Side. And nothing sounded sweeter than that.

Remus Lupin smirked at the people, who are gathered in the circular office of the Headmaster.

After much debate, they concluded that it would be easiest to keep her under control. If Remus had control of her. He would become a professor, soon enough, and would be able to get to her easier.

The Imperius curse, however, has one big problem: It can be pushed over. To make sure that doesn't happen, they have to administer a few potions each month, so that her mind can't overpower it.

That's where they are now, crowded in a semi-circle, in front of a bound Hermione Granger. They wait patiently for her to open her eyes, take in her predicament, accept her defeat, and to accept the fact the Dark no longer has the advantage; they do.

The first sign of her waking mind, is the way she tries to stealthily open her bonds. Remus steps forward and smirks at her, casting the spell again, "Imperio."

Her eyes shoot open, glazed, but wide as she takes in her surroundings. They immediately fall on everyone in the room, and the way they're surrounding her. Her eyes have a scared look in them, and she would clearly be screaming if she could.

Tears form in her eyes, and the Order looks amazed. They expected her to show more resistance, to not submit to her defeat so quickly. However, this does not deter them, as this could prove to be much easier than waiting hours for the restrained girl to submit to them.

True, they could just use the cure, but they wanted Hermione to be fully aware of what was happening to her without being under the influence.

"Now that we have your attention, we would greatly appreciate if you would give us you full attention." Remus smirks down at the girl who used to always seem so confident, reduced to a fragile piece of glass that could crack at any moment. Her secret must have torn her apart, and it was all because of him. The thought makes him smile, wide.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione looks down at her feet, tears forming in her mind. She had been so careful. Six years, and no one has suspected a thing. Her mind should be dead set on finding out how this happened, but as the tears stream down her cheeks, her main priorities are her baby, and Draco.

What if the Order hurt her, then ended up hurting, or worse, killing her baby? She couldn't risk it. Normally she was a formidable witch, and a force to be reckoned with- Even battling her own father in a duel. She had ended up winning, by disarming him, and was so far the only person to have managed to do that.

Now, she would have to rethink everything; as much as she would want to fight, she can't. She does what she hates to do, and will never do again. She admits defeat, and does nothing to save herself, in hopes of saving her only reminder of what once could have been.

With all the strength she has left, she lifts her head, and glares at her former professor, Remus Lupin, "I see that you finally have what you need to win the war." She lets out a humorless laugh, and the Order looks on with uncharacteristic gleams in their eyes.

Arthur, however, seems to think that she won't just give in. The, formerly, perfectly hidden advantage of the Dark Side, giving in so easily without ever giving any minuscule attempt to get herself out of the situation? Surely she must be stronger than that, but Arthur keeps his doubts to himself. He's not the leader of this. He doesn't have to take the burden of having the doubts. That's everyone else's job.

He watches as his wife smirk, how Slytherin of her, he thinks. He thinks it's funny how they've started becoming the very people they're fighting against. True, the beliefs might differ, but the pride and prejudices are still there.

Molly speaks, "Of course honey. We've uncovered your little secret, that you've been so cleverly hiding from us. You thought that the Order was stupid. That they would follow your little ploy of being the precious "golden girl" of the Order. Best friend of the savior. But I'm sorry, your charade is over. We've won."

She had her wand by the girl's throat, breathing into her ear painfully loud. This time, she's the one to mutter the curse. They been through all the plans, checked, and double checked, then triple checked, to make sure that there's no loopholes.

This plan itself is another sign they're becoming more like the Dark Side. This isn't something they would have ever done. It might have been an idea from the informant that Dumbledore has. He explained to them that he has someone more trustworthy than Severus, and that they are to implicitly trust whatever this new person is to say.

 **Arthur's POV**

Arthur is still watching, and no one notices his horrified expression at the new rules they have added on, and haven't told him about. He looks at the others, who all seem to be enjoying the girl's tears and strangled expression.

His eyes widen at the sight, what has happened to everyone? Have they forgotten that even though this girl might be the daughter of the most feared wizard since Grindewald, and has probably done worse, and more unspeakable, things than her father, she's just a scared teenage girl?

That was when Arthur decided that he would go home, and forgot that this happened. He would pretend that Hermione was always on their side, and that his wife was still the kind and loving mother who took pity on all kids; because she treated them all as her own, no matter who, or what, they were.

Molly Weasley smiles and whispers, "Imperio," into the ear of the sadistic bitch. The bitch who thinks that she can tear her own kids from her. Well no one takes something that belongs to Molly Weasley, especially when it involves her family. The bitch deserves all the tears coming from her eyes, and spilling onto the ropes that are tightly binding her.

"See here bitch," Molly smiles as she watches the little girl writhe in pain, as she tries to not look at her. "If you stop struggling this would all be much smoother for me and you." The girl stops resisting and gives in: The tears come in downpours. "Now, before we have you submit to us, you're going to answer a few questions."

Molly Weasley grips her hair and pulls her face to the side. "Tell me what you did to my son," she purposely spits in the spawn's face, her voice full of hatred and disgust. "Tell me what you did to my Charlie!"

Hermione gives her one last triumphant smirk; a victory of her own, "Wouldn't you like to know." Molly screams, and breaks down in tears, at the loss of her son. He might be alive, but not to her.

Remus comes back and subjects Hermione to his spell.

Hermione can hear his voice in her head, the voice that determines her fate, her life.

"You are not to have contact with anyone you would have talked to previously, you will become Hermione Granger, the golden girl of the golden trio. Your old life is no more, and you will become a part of the Order. You will lose all contact with the Dark Side, and you will help the light side win, and once you do, you are to kill yourself. To show the Dark Side that the Light has finally won, and there will be nothing they can do about it."

 **A/N Was it good? Please tell me what you think!**

 **With love**

 **-A**


	9. The Trust

**A/N SO I hope people really like this chapter! It took me quite a while to write**

 **As always, thousands of thanks to my beta IIamge!**

 **Charlie's POV**

He watches them with open eyes. Hidden behind the bushes where no one can see him. His surroundings are all green, brown and red. The beautiful colors of the United States in October. He has been following these two people for the duration of a few months, hoping they would turn up somewhere where he could reveal himself. But thing is with these type f people is that they might not accept him. He's snapped out of thoughts as the two people move out of his earshot. Maybe, if he were to just step a bit closer.

 _Crack._

He curses under his breath as a twig beneath him snaps. The figures of his interest snapped their heads in his direction. Their eyes widened in recognition of his bright red hair that he had been cursed with. A sign recognized all throughout the Wizarding World. It screams out his loyalties, tied him down from his birth. He had no choice, as it was already made for him.

So of course, Charlie Weasley knows that he shouldn't be here.

He could possibly be walking right into his own death, but if he played his cards right, he could possibly save it and glorify it. Of course, if the stars were aligned against him tonight, he could turn everything around and be glorified by the other side, as a dead man.

Being alive would obviously be the preferable choice.

So he lets himself be stunned, captured, and lead to either his demise, or his rise to glory.

* * *

He can see red. Blood, he wonders?

As his eyesight becomes clearer, he remembers the colors of the fall around him. The two people of his interest sitting in the bench above him.

"There are boundaries around this area. The moment you step out of them you're dead."

He spoke with malice seeping into his words. I didn't what I had done to warrant such hatred. The girl sat down, while the boy had stood up to look Charlie straight in his eyes. He, of course knew ll about the pissed off buy. His parents had been long time rivals with his parents, as well as their ancestors. Their hatred wasn't personal, (at least Charlie's wasn't) merely a thing of the norm, much like Charlie's allegiance.

His head pounds as he attempts to pick himself up from his uncomfortable position on the hard ground. He leans against a tree, and crosses his arms across his cest, deciding about how to through with this. This task seemed much easier before he had to actually confront with the situation.

"We know you're here for a reason, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here."

That was true, he wouldn't have traveled so far out to not see them, he had a purpose. "I want to join your side."

The boy laughs. But shuts up when the girl glares at him. He just huffs and joins her back on the bench.

"And? You clearly have a reason. If it's good, I'll think about it, if not, then I guess no one will hear about this. I also want to hear ow you found us, I thought I was covering my tracks up pretty well, but clearly not."

I suck a breath in preperation for the story, "Well I was..."

* * *

 _"He said it would be soon."_

 _Charlie was in the dark recesses of Knockturn Alley. His face disfigured, and his hair chrmed s as to not be recognisable. e had been distant from his famoly for a while. Living in romania had put a pause on his avering faith in his parent's ideals for the Wizarding communtiy. But ever since he returned, he had been questioning ther idealogy that muggles are so fascinating and should be idolized._

 _In his opnion they were just like people lss than them, ordinary people who had found differeny ways to do what wizards could do with little to no effort. They should, in reality, be pitited._

 _As he peeked around the corner of the wall, and into the dark alley that smelled distinctly of rotting eggs and sex._

 _The two people who were conversing in hushed voices as the hiids of their cloaks uo, mist likely to id their identity._

 _"We must not! Out Lord tells us to wait, so we will wait. You can do what you want at your own expense." As the other man countered him, Charlie realized that they were talking about the Dark Lord! If he listened in closely, he could gather enough information to jin their side. Sure it would be dangeros, but at least he would be fighting for what he believed in instead of something he oppsoed._

 _"Their going to the States for a while to find him this summer, but I can't tell you more."_

 _"Thank you that's all I need, and before I go,_ obliviate."

* * *

"I don't know who he was because he always looked different, however I know for a fact that it was the same person. He was looking for information on you two. I followed him for the next few weeks to find you. He lost his way a few weeks ago, and I continued looking. Last week I contacted the person you were coing t see here, and he told me eveything only after giving him a heavy dose of veriterserum."

The girl studies his face closely, with a blank expression on hers. The look sends chills through his back, resonating back up. He knew what he was giving himself up to, and he thought he knew what was coming. But it seemed like there would be more to this than he had originally thought. "Tom, I think we can release the perimeters, he can be trusted."

Those few words, are like his personal mantra that replays through his mind,

 _He can be trusted._

 _He can be trusted._

 _He can be trusted._

They secure his future, no more leeway for him to escape his predestined future. One that he was now going to write.

He was no longer bound by the rules that apply to his countless family members, h would be his own person, his own life. A life free of those who put his own life in danger.

That Tom Riddle wasn't the one-faced hypocrite everyone thought he was. the last few months taught him at least that much anyway.

 **A/N So I hope people really liked this chapter! AN please please review, they really help me even if it;s just two words.**

 **Much love**

 **-A**


	10. The Loss

**A/N I'm getting sort of worried now, because this is the last chapter I have fully written, and sice I'm going on a vacation soon I need at least 10 more chapters done so I can publish them on time! Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **As always, many thanks to my beta IImage!**

 **Marlene's POV**

 _Everything_ is different now.

She looks up at her husband, the love if her life, the one man who saved her from the cruel-hearted fate of death. True, it was him who had subjected her to that fate; but, while saving her, he had saved himself.

However, she suspects, all the saving had taken away some of the violence from him.

They had taken her.

Marlene had no idea how, but they had. She knew for a fact that her daughter would never have given herself away, or up for that matter. There was too much for her to lose.

Marlene feels the inner grief: The grief at knowing that she would potentially never see her daughter again. For it is no big secret that the Order wouldn't give her back. But here, gathered in the formal dining room of Riddle Manor, are the people who would try to save Hermione. For there is simply no other choice than to get her out of the preying clutches of the Order- before it is too late.

"How the hell did they find out? I get it, that we have to save her, but first shouldn't we find out how they knew? Because they had to have been one step ahead of us the entire time, and that requires a spy. I think we were betrayed."

Marlene's eyes widen at the young man's forward and clear thinking. He might only be in his twenties, but he thinks far more mature than his age. She remembers the first time she had met him, some twenties years ago.

He had been taking a dangerous risk in stealing the time turner; but, as time progressed, she realized that it hadn't been that dangerous. Time could have been changed drastically if it had gone wrong, but she could never think of rejecting this boy, this man, who had saved her family on many occasions.

"But who could it be? The few people who know are right here, and I doubt none of them would turn: We all love Hermione and would do anything to ensure she stays safe."

Marlene looks up at Lucius's face, and scrutinizes him. He's right. Now many people know about her; only the six people gathered together today. The people she would consider family in the inner circle, and of course, Charlie.

The Malfoys have been loyal since the very beginning. Abraxas had been at school, and had been close with Tom, helping his rise to power. Lucius had been the same. From a young age he had taken to the man known as The Dark Lord. As an older man, with a family of his own his, loyalty was just as strong as his father's. Narcissa was at school with Marlene, a few years above her. Over time, Marlene had become friends with Narcissa, and would consider her as her very own best friend. The underestimated wife, who is actually a very formidable, is not to be tampered with. Their son Draco was not present, as he was in school, and had no idea what had just happened. He was, however, a Death Eater, and a fairly new one at that. He was also involved with Hermione. Marlene suspects that he will he devastated when he finds out, as Hermione just told him who she really is.

Bellatrix was furious as well. She treated Hermione like her own daughter, and was now madder than the Mad Hatter. The Mad Hatter, Marlene recalls from one of the stories Lily used to tell her while she was in Hogwarts, was riddled with trauma. His family had died, and his grief made him a lunatic. Over time, the trauma became too much, and he began to shut out the world.

Marlene suspects Bellatrix is much like him.

She had been the third person to hold Hermione, her godmother, her playmate. She taught her how to say her first dark spell, and was her mentor in the Dark Arts. When the news had come, she shut herself in her room for a few hours and came out as though nothing happened.

But the glint in her eyes said otherwise.

Charlie, of course, watched Hermione grow up. He was there for her whenever he could be, and was attached. He was the surrogate Riddle, and everyone treated him as such. Even Draco had grown close with him. Charlie also blamed himself for the kidnapping, despite everyone telling him otherwise. He couldn't shake the fact his parents were potentially involved. No one blamed him, of course, because Charlie treated Hermione like his little sister. He took care of her; so they were tight, and loved each other, with a bond stronger than most siblings.

Then, there was Marlene's husband, the Dark Lord.

There was no question about the shock and depression he went into when he found out. He blamed himself for roping his daughter into his plans for taking over the Wizarding World, and teaching her about the Dark Arts, and basically associating her with himself. She of course, gladly picked up on the family trade but he reckons that if he never went into it, she wouldn't be in the position she's currently in.

Then Marlene reminds him, if he never was introduced to the Dark Arts, he wouldn't have met her. Millions of people he hated would still be alive, and the whole world would be a completely different place.

That calms him down, mostly.

He knows he screwed up in the past, but he can't go back and change it. That would create a big wide gaping hole in the space-time continuum. (Another little fact Marlene learned from Lily.)

So they're all are, gathered in the hall ready to bring down the light. For there can only be one true winner.

And that shall be them.

 **A/N Thakl you to everyone who followed this story, I have 55 followers, and that;s the most Ive ever had! I really hope people cantake time to leave a review on how they liked this chapter!**

 **And on a side not I have been reading a fanfic called Reverse by Lady Moonglow, and I must say the whopping 414k words in it are rpobably some of the best word I've ever written!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Much love,**

 **A**


End file.
